


3 times Hux saw a hot stranger + 1 where they actually talked

by RavenDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Kylo is hot, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: Hux has a crush on a hot guy he keeps seeing every time he goes out





	3 times Hux saw a hot stranger + 1 where they actually talked

1.

Hux is slowly getting out of his depression, he’s been having a good summer, and he’s been going out more and _actually_ having fun. Which is new to him, he doesn’t remember the last time he had fun, usually he just pretends and fakes it and then go cry for two minutes in the bathroom and come back as if nothing happened. It’s sad how much you realize that you are lonely when you are surrounded by so many people most of them your friends.

Phasma looks proud of him and that says it all.

He’s sitting at the bar, his second drink almost done. Phasma is near him talking with some friends, Hux tried talking to them but it’s so hard to act like you care or that you’re listening when you completely and utterly don’t care.

He’s looking around when he sees him, the guy is so much Hux’s type that Hux almost think that he imagined him. He never had any hallucination that’s how he knows that he’s real.

The guy doesn’t even notice him, he’s with some girl. Straight guys he thinks, he feels sadness all around him but he tries to ignore it, he takes a deep breath and takes his drink so that he has something to do with his hands. He thinks about texting Techie like he always does when he’s surrounded by friends and feels like he wants to die it usually makes him feel better.

But then he thinks, _who cares if this guy is straight or that he’ll never find love because he’s too much of a mess, let’s just stare at him, enjoy the view while he can._

The guys date is obviously ignoring him, every time he tries getting closer she pulls away. Hux wants to push her away and get into hot guy space. He tries to imagine how it would feel like if they were close to each other if maybe they were kissing.

That’s not good he needs to breathe a little.

“I’m going to the bathroom” He tells Phasma and she nods at him.

A little problem is that hot guy is literally in the middle of the way, he’s standing leaning against the wall and the girl is leaning on the table in front of him. Hux has to walk through them to get to the bathroom.

_Please don’t trip._

By some miracle, he doesn’t trip but he stares at hot guy, they’re almost the same height, hot guy looks at him and Hux can feel himself blushing.

 

 

 

 

2.

He sees him again at another party.

He was on a lounge higher than any of the tables at the opening of a club and he didn’t notice until the night was nearly over that the guy was there.

On a table under his lounge two table to his right. He was with other people, no sight of the girl from that time.

Sadly, they didn’t even make eye contact but Hux couldn’t stop thinking about him, the guy was exactly his type and he wanted him.

He left that night feeling a little hopeful but deep down he knew that nothing could happen but he still wanted.

Hope is a terrible thing.

 

 

3.

It was in another nightclub that he saw him again for the third time, it was a Saturday night. Hux was at a table with Techie and some of their friends. Hux liked it when he went out with Techie he always felt comfortable with him.

Techie had his hair in a low ponytail, Hux hair was too short for any kind of hairstyle that involved a hair tie.

They went to the bar to say hello to Phasma and some of her friends that were at the bar.

They stayed around ten minutes with them.

When they were going back to their table, he saw him again. He was always good with faces and a face like that he was never going to forget it.

He was wearing all black again, Hux wasn’t complaining, his hair was in a bun and he couldn’t stop staring. He was on a table with six or seven other guys, no girl this time.

The guy turned his head and their eyes met neither one of them blinked, then someone got in front of them when the person got away they were still looking at each other.

For the first time in his life Hux wished he wasn’t with Techie because his brother took his hand and dragged him though the crowd.

And fuck, he was not going to forget the guy any time soon.

Why was he always like that?

Imagining a perfect situation with a guy he barely knows and then having his hopes crushed.

 

 

 

+1.

 

He didn’t exactly search for him but when he saw him, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit happy and their eyes met multiple times and he could only hope that the guy remembered him and that maybe next time they would talk and maybe exchange phone numbers.

He just wants so much, he barely feels anything for guys, he always says no to other guys that try to go out with him because he doesn’t feel anything, and his brain goes no every time they suggest doing something but for that one he doesn’t think he’ll be capable of saying no.

He doesn’t tell anyone about him, he did tell Phasma about the two first time but he doesn’t want to sound like a creep and he’s used to talk about a guy ad then have nothing happen. He doesn’t want that anymore. He wants to be able to be with a person that he likes and that he only hopes will like him back.

He wants to have fun with that guy, to be excited to go and see him to learn more about him and to hope that they can actually date. This is what he wants. The guy that looks like his perfect dream guy even with the scar on his face and for them to click but one can only hope and hope is a very dangerous thing.

But this time, Hux can and will have what he wants because the guy is making his way to Hux and Hux is just standing there, he couldn’t move even if he tried.

The guy stops in front of him, smiles and says “Hi, I’m Kylo” while extending his hand for Hux to shake.

It’s pretty dark but Hux is sure that Kylo can see him blush.

“I’m Hux” he says while shaking Kylo’s hand.

Sometimes hoping is worth it.


End file.
